Kagome Kidnapped
by MiroMan2
Summary: Since the Zelda fanfiction didnt get enough interest I went back to Inuyasha ones. In this one they meet a crazy old man that claims he has a 6th sense.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Kagome Higurashi walked silently down the street. Once more Inuyasha had visited her house and now this time he had brought Miroku and Sango somehow. She looked behind her Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha dressed in school clothes. Smiling to her self she looked ahead.

"These are strange clothes…," Miroku said looking at his.

"I like mine," Sango said looking at her skirt.

"I like yours too," Miroku said grinning.

Sango sighed. "Great…"

Inuyasha jogged ahead to catch up to Kagome. "Hey um…what's this school thing you're talking about?"

"Well…it's where you learn things…"

"That's going to be hard for Inuyasha then," Miroku said smiling.

Inuyasha muttered to himself then stopped as someone dropped in front of them. He looked mortal though but he had the aura of a demon. Inuyasha nervously tightened his cap so his dog ears wouldn't show.

"Hello," the man said quickly whipping out a wooden sword. "Which of you is Inuyasha?"

"Me," Inuyasha said stepping up.

"I challenge you!" the man cried swinging his sword quickly.

Inuyasha grabbed it with 2 fingers and looked at it. "Hm, only a wooden sword eh?"

"Let go!"

"Tsk, tsk you shouldn't be so angry."

"INUYASHA!" A voice screamed.

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Miroku and Sango knocked out and Kagome being taken away by a cloaked figure.

"You distracted me didn't you?" Inuyasha roared grabbing the man by the collar.

"Remember my name," he hissed his body smoking. "It's Lupin, and you will find I'm much more formidable than Naraku. This was my mortal form, once you see my demon form you'll wish you hadn't."

Inuyasha raised his hand ready to deliver a punch then fell back as the body exploded.

Miroku sat up slowly then fell back when Inuyasha's body crashed into his. "Get…off of me…"

Inuyasha laughed stupidly his mind fogged from the smoke. "This is fun!"

"Great…," Sango said sitting up and dragging him off.

"Do you have any idea where that demon may have taken Kagome?"

"I don't have the slightest idea…," Miroku said softly looking at the sky. "Now more than ever I wish we had help…"

"DID SOMEONE ASK FOR HELP?" A voice cried from behind.

"Yes…," Miroku replied turning.

A man that looked like he was in 40's stood by a store. He had white hair that looked like it was in an afro. He had his arms crossed around his chest and he was laughing. His pants were red and sparkled in the sun and his shirt was yellow. He had 2 reflectors on each shoulder that were spinning oddly.

"DEMON!" Miroku cried and started to run.

Sango grabbed Inuyasha and ran behind Miroku dragging Inuyasha on the sidewalk.

"Wait! Come back all I ever wanted was a little attention!" the man cried leaping on Inuyasha getting dragged along with him.

"LET GO YOU DEMON!" Sango cried.

"I'm no demon! I'm human! All I have is a 6th sense to see ghosts and sense where demons are, I was attracted to your friend here."

Sango and Miroku slowed to a stop and looked at the man. He stood up and gave them a thumbs-up sign with a smile.

"I seen what happened to your girlie friend there and I can help you out if you'd like."

"Really?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"Yeah, we can start right now."

Inuyasha lifted his head up scratches covering his face. He looked angry but nobody really cared. Inuyasha tried sniffing the air then fell over dizzy again.

"Inuyasha what's wrong now!" Sango demanded picking him up.

"W-Whenever I try to smell things clearly all I smell is that smoke…"

"That was affects of the demon, it's got to have something in the smoke that affects you most," the man said.

"What's your name anyway?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"Flash, with this stuff on you can obviously tell where I got the nickname from."

Miroku nodded and looked at the sky sighing. This was turning into an odd day. In just one day Kagome got kidnapped, they met a strange old man and Inuyasha had lost his demonic power of smell. That and in the world they were in now they couldn't even use their normal weapons…that is not until they got out of the city, which is exactly where they hoped the demon took Kagome.

"We have to get some stuff back at our house," Miroku said sighing to himself.

As the group walked back they grabbed everything they needed. Miroku got a different type of staff this time. This one had a blade on the end. He may have been a monk but he wasn't stupid enough to not have a weapon without his Wind Tunnel.

Sango grabbed Hirakotsu (did I spell that right) and 3 swords this time instead of one. She figured if Miroku lost that staff he'd at least have a sword to fight with afterwards. The only complicated thing would be fighting through an entire journey without her companion Kilala.

Flash didn't grab anything. He said he could fight them with his bare fists. Apparently he had no idea how dangerous this would be.

"This may have been a bad idea…," Sango said softly.

Inuyasha muttered darkly under his breath. "No really! I would never have guessed that."

"Don't take it out on us Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I know it's not your fault but did we have to pick him? Of all people in this world did we have to pick him?"

"He's the only one we know that can sense demons and help us find Kagome. After all you're sense of smell is pretty much useless now."

Sighing Inuyasha hung his head.

Flash dropped to his knees raising his hands into the sky. "ONWARD TO A NEW ADVENTURE!"

This was looking hopeless already…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where are we?

For 2 hours the group had been walking endlessly. For 2 hours they had been listening to this old man blab about when he was a kid. Now they were almost at wits end. They had gotten out of the city and were walking through a seemingly endless forest. They were tired, hungry and missing Kagome now more than ever.

"I say we stop…," Miroku said.

"THE CHASE HAS JUST BEGUN!" Flash cried.

Inuyasha sighed and tripped him then picked him up by the shirt collar. "Listen old man we're stopping now for food, Sango luckily brought food now if you don't shut up you're not getting any."

"Fine…," Flash said seeming putout by Inuyasha.

Sighing Sango sat down making a fire. She looked around at all the trees wondering how they got lost. It was no problem getting lost in their own time but they didn't think it would be this easy to get lost in a forest here. She pulled out instant ramen cups for each of them.

"This is all we have…," she said softly cooking each of them carefully.

Everyone ate theirs slowly taking in the surroundings. Everyone was silently wondering where Kagome was right now and if she was ok…

"Let me go!" Kagome cried pounding at her kidnappers' chest.

"Shut up!" Lupin roared and landed throwing her down to the ground.

They were in an old shrine that had been aged by weather. There was a large hole in the roof and the one window in front was cracked. The door was swinging off its hinges slightly. Still…an odd aura remained around it.

"March," Lupin said picking her up forcing her towards the shrine.

Suddenly Lupin stopped and pushed Kagome forward. This time Kagome caught her balance against the swinging door. "What do you want from me?"

"Inside that building is a sword. You will go in, grab the sword then give it to me. If you're lucky I may let you go."

"Why don't you get it?" Kagome asked.

"Because you fool! I can't get in only priestess's can. You're a priestess therefore you can. But don't try of staying there and waiting I can't get in but my energy attacks can."

Kagome sighed and slowly walked in. At the end of the building lay a sword. It was the only thing that was there not covered in any dust. The hilt had 3 balls in it that looked breakable with the slightest touch. It seemed to whisper a haunted voice that longed for a fight. She slowly reached her hand toward the glowing sword.

"I just heard Kagome's voice!" Inuyasha cried suddenly leaping up. His ears twitched slightly with anticipation. "I also know the direction their in!"

"Great!" Miroku cried putting out the fire leaping up.

"Which way?" Sango asked scrambling to her foot.

"Up north, luckily Kagome has that annoying shriek of hers that let us hear her."

Flash stood and began running north. "START THE CHASE!" he cried running ahead the shoulder reflectors spinning faster than ever.

Sighing Inuyasha kept running. He willed his legs to go faster as he looked ahead. He could see a small shrine in the distance growing larger with every step that he took. There was one blurred form he could see that looked like it was waiting for someone.

As they ran forward everyone could see the demon. They stopped as it turned towards them. "Too late, you all came too late. Kagome's already gotten the sword for me."

"Oh…where is it then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Er…it's not in my possession…exactly," he said softly.

Kagome slowly walked out of the shrine. She was holding the sword in one hand as Lupin smiled. Then Lupin leapt back as Kagome took a slash at him.

"After so many years I've found someone who I can teach…," Kagome rasped in a voice unlike her own.

Flash backed away slowly noticing Kagome had the odd aura around her that connected with the sword. "The sword…has chosen her as its new master…I know that sword too. Its old master was my great grandpa. He died from a disease long after the sword lay to rest. Now the sword has chosen her. She won't recognize any of us until she passes out. Then the sword will be able to explain everything…"

This time nobody called him crazy. This time everyone knew that he was serious.

"You thought you could control me but I've chosen this girl as a master," Kagome said. "I will give respect for her that I would never give to you! You have no way of defeating me now."

"Heh the sword scheme may have worked but I have more than one trick up my sleeve. My next destination is the mountains in the past. In the past there was 1 Orb that you didn't get on your journey. One Orb that will give me all the power that I need. The Spirit Orb."

Flash winced as soon as he heard the name. "He…didn't mean by the past…as the Fuedal Era did he?"

Inuyasha nodded and slowly stepped towards Lupin. He leapt forward swinging his claws at him as Lupin disappeared leaving a haunting laugh.

"Half-demon…," Kagome said getting her sword ready.

"It's…Kagome's mouth moving but…it's just not her voice and attitude…," Sango said softly.

"That's the power of the sword…," Flash said softly.

"Amazing…," Miroku said gazing at Kagome in awe.

Kagome swung towards Inuyasha who leapt back. She kept swinging expertly Inuyasha dodging barely with each swing. Each time Kagome's body got more exhausted than before. Soon she was on her knees panting heavily. She may have known how to use the sword but her body wasn't used to all the quick movements.

"So…you're going to finish me off now?" she asked looking at Inuyasha her eyes narrowed.

"We're her friends we're not going to finish you off or her!" Inuyasha said kneeling down. "Tell us your story."

"Fine…I'm the sword of Spirit. There are 4 items of Spirit. The Spirit Sword, the Spirit Orb, the Spirit Shield, and the Spirit Staff. The Spirit Sword when united with the Spirit Staff I'm more powerful. When the Orb and Shield are united they too are more powerful than before. If they are all untied the person owning them all cannot be stopped."

"S-So that's why you took over my body…," Kagome said able to speak for herself now.

"Yes…I shall train you in the ways of the sword in your sleep oddly enough," it said. "You can call me Slash cause that's the name I always wanted!"

"Ok then…," Inuyasha said.

An hour later everyone was huddled around the well including Flash. Kagome had strapped the sword to her hip like Inuyasha. Everybody had their old clothes on and ready to go. Everyone jumped in with each other as the familiar blue light greeted them. As they came up someone who wasn't there before was once again with them.

"Shorin!" Inuyasha cried looking at where Flash once was. "When did you get there!"

"I've been Shorin the whole time," Shorin said smiling. "I had to adopt the name Flash because I didn't know if you guys had gone through body switching again. Now that I knew it was you I had to drop the disguise because we were back here. Now that we're here it's time to go after that demon!"

"Just like old times…," Miroku said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Illusions

"Inuyasha…," Shorin said smiling his eye twitching.

"Um…yeah?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You called me an old man!" he cried grabbing Inuyasha and shaking him. "I'M NOT OLD! I MADE THE WHOLE THING UP!"

"Leeet meee go!" Inuyasha cried the world spinning.

"Hey lover boys," Miroku said. "Can we get going?"

"Sure…," Shorin said smiling. "I got my revenge."

"Wait!" Kagome said pulling out her sword then accidentally dropping it. "Shouldn't I actually train?"

"Unfortunately yes…we have to train you how to use that sword or we might as well just hand over the items to the demon," Miroku said softly before sitting down. "Inuyasha, you're the sword expert I say you train her."

"What? Why me?" he asked then sighed grumbling. "Fine…be back here in 6 hours and I'll have her trained well…I hope…"

The 6 hours passed by and Kagome trained her body more than the sword skills. She was now able to fight a little bit longer than before but not to much longer. If they would run into a fight they would have to end it quickly or Kagome would end up getting killed.

Now they were on their way to the mountains. (Sorry but I didn't really think of what to say about sword fighting).

Sighing Shorin looked ahead at the mountains. They'd been walking for a while but they didn't seem to get any closer. It was as if the mountains were running away from them as they got closer.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha bellowed punching a nearby boulder in anger. The rock slowly cracked and fell apart but that didn't help them any.

Sighing everyone sat down closing their eyes. It had been a long day and everyone though it would just seem to get longer.

"I think I have an idea why we aren't getting anywhere even though we keep walking on and on," Miroku said suddenly.

"Why is that then?" Kagome asked.

"Well I've heard about illusion casting demons around the mountains. They can make it so we see, feel, and look like we're still on a path. For all we know we could be in the middle of the mountains now. I don't know if this is true but it would be able to mask its scent because it does that. It fools weary travelers demon and human alike then traps them here tiring them then makes the attack."

"Wow…creepy…," Kagome said softly her skin crawling.

Miroku nodded and looked around. "I've been feeling watched ever since we stepped foot on this path I just didn't bother saying anything…I just thought that it may just be me."

"Well it obviously wasn't just you; we probably have been being watched. Show yourself and we may let you live!" Shorin called out.

"Very good…," a voice said from everywhere. It made everyone's skin crawl as they looked around for someone to jump out.

"Who's there?" everyone asked at once.

"Nobody really, just Shadow, that's my name," the voice said cackling with glee.

"Show yourself coward!" Inuyasha bellowed pulling out Tetsusaiga. Right now the Wind Scar and Backlash wave were useless if he couldn't see or smell anything. It wouldn't do a thing except make him tired.

Lightning formed at Shorins fingertip as he fired a blast to the side. It slowly paused in midair looking as though it were struggling against an invisible wall. Then it slowly shattered at the scenery everywhere changed around them. The temperature dropped rapidly as a snow began to fall. A demon covered with a sparkling black cloak stood there angrily. It had flames rising around its body melting the snow around it.

"Well, hello there good to see you finally decided to show yourself," Kagome said saying something a lot more confident than how she felt right now.

"Yes I did and now that I have it means your lives are about to come to an end, prepare to die!" Shadow roared charging them.

Inuyasha was first to react as he swung his sword unleashing the Wind Scar. Shadow quickly responded by disappearing within his cape then reappearing behind Inuyasha kicking the center of his back. Shadow was smarter than most, because he was going for pressure points.

Feeling his knees give away Inuyasha fell to the ground. He didn't feel any pain or anything like that he just fell…

"This guy definitely knows what he's doing; he isn't like most we've had to fight so be careful." Shorin warned backing away slowly.

"No need to tell me twice," Sango said pulling out Hirakotsu.

"Or me," Kagome said readying an arrow.

Miroku pulled out his staff and swung at Shadow then looked around as he disappeared. Now he had no way of fighting back effectively until Shadow would show himself again. Miroku took a step to the side and slipped falling just as Shadow's foot appeared swinging it forcefully where Miroku was just standing.

"Close call…," Miroku said softly his breathing sharp.

"You got lucky that time," Shadow said picking Miroku up by the shirt collar. That's when he felt an arrow and lightning hit his back. He turned throwing Miroku down just as Hirakotsu sent him back. He tried getting a place to dig his heels in to stop sliding but there wasn't enough friction.

Inuyasha quickly stood shaking off the paralysis effect and leapt towards Shadow. He swung his sword and groaned falling forward just as his sword was about to connect. Now whenever he moved his whole body seemed to burn with pain. Now he was on his knees and Shadow was starting to get his footing back.

"Uh oh…," Shorin said starting to run towards then falling on his stomach sliding forward. Definitely something he didn't want to do. Shorin grabbed Shadow's ankle causing Shadow to fall on his stomach grabbing Tetsusaiga.

"LET GO!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Don't tell him that!" Shorin yelled up at Inuyasha. "I'm hanging onto your sword you know!"

"I don't care I don't want his filthy hands on my sword!"

"I don't care I don't want to die either but you don't see me complaining!" Shorin yelled looking down the long winding trail of the mountain his eye twitching.

"You are right now!" Inuyasha bellowed.

That's when the rumbling started at the top of the mountain. The snow slowly began shifting around as the rumbling began to get louder. Inuyasha and Shorin looked up past Shadow to see snow slowly beginning to fall.

"Kilala transform!" Sango yelled as Kilala leapt off her shoulder growing larger in a burst of flames. Kagome and Sango climbed on and flew towards Inuyasha but didn't make it.

Just when they were about to get Inuyasha the snow slammed into all of them. They had seen Shadow struggling to get out as he was swept away in snow and ice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried her voice echoing hollowly through the once more calm mountain.

She jumped off Kilala and landed in the powdery snow looking frantically for the dog demon. That's when a hand stretched up out of the snow waving around frantically for someone to see.

Kagome ran over and pulled the hand all 3 guys being pulled from the snow.

Inuyasha was in the worst shape because he had been paralyzed temporarily and had taken the snow from the back. Everyone had cuts on their body as Shorin pulled a dizzy Miroku to his feet.

"Snow went woosh!" Miroku cried.

"He's just dizzy he'll be ok," Shorin said watching Miroku spin in circles.

This was interesting.

(Hey guys I wont be on barely any after today or at least not submitting chapters I'm going on Christmas Break and I still don't have my own computer, I should go to grandparents Christmas Day so I can submit a chapter or two then, till then see ya!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snowed In

(Hey just submitting this before break )

The group was once more traveling up the mountain side. They were tired, sore, and Miroku was still loopy. Inuyasha was injured and Shorin seemed to be fine. Except for the fact that with each passing second his face turned bluer. Kagome, Sango and Kilala were fine luckily. They had to find shelter soon or they would end up freezing to death.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Would you please shut up?"

"Shut up…that's a funny word!" Miroku cried then shook his head slowly. His head throbbed with the movement. "Ow…my head what happened…better yet where are we?"

"We're going up a mountain," Shorin said carrying both Miroku and Inuyasha at the same time.

"I-I can walk," Miroku said softly trying to move.

"Stop squirming," Shorin ordered. "It's just going to make things harder for you."

Miroku sighed lowering his head slowly. He knew Shorin was right but he just wanted to be able to take care of himself. So far though that wasn't looking to good for him.

"Well Miroku...at least you're somewhat back to normal," Inuyasha said looking at him.

"What do you mean by 'somewhat'?" Miroku asked.

"Well we're not exactly normal so that's why I said somewhat," Inuyasha said grinning.

"Thanks…no really I appreciate it," Miroku said sighing before looking up at the sky.

"Oh stop complaining," Sango said riding on top of Kilala. "At least now you'll get your wish and not have to work for once."

"That's Inuyasha's wish not mine," Miroku said sighing. "I don't like finding shelter work I don't mind…as much."

"Yeah then why is it whenever work comes you somehow find a demon that's supposedly terrorizing the place," Kagome said looking up at the mountain.

"Just my monk charm I guess," Miroku said twirling his staff grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah sure that's definitely believable," Kagome said sighing to her-self.

"I thought it was…," Miroku said poking at his staff.

As they got closer to the top of the mountain their ears began popping slightly. That meant that they were getting higher and higher up. They also noticed that it was getting colder as they got up. With Shorin's face being blue that meant that there would be some slight problems with that.

"Shelter!" Shorin cried looking ahead.

So there was, straight ahead there was a small tavern. It was sitting in the middle of the mountain though. Nobody cared at this point though at least it was someplace for them to stay until they felt up to walking around.

"In the middle of a mountain?" Kagome asked looking at it uncertainly. "Maybe we're just seeing things from being in the cold for so long."

"Seeing things or not I don't care if it's a house we're staying in it as long as we can," Shorin said looking at Kagome before running to it and going inside. It was abandoned and there was no food in sight. All that was there was a small pit for a fire in the center.

To everyone it was good enough for them.

"Well we can stay till the owner if there is one kicks us out," Kagome said hopping off of Kilala.

"Would an owner stay here without food?" Shorin asked gathering wood from Kagome's backpack before lighting it with his lightning. "I don't think so."

Sighing Kagome sat down in front of the fire. Inuyasha sat by her and on the other side Miroku and Sango sat side by side.

Shorin lay by the fire smiling happily. Now he could finally warm up with his old friends.

Dinner was slow and sleep came to everyone even slower. They seen the demon get swept off the mountain but for some reason they just felt a nagging feeling…like they missed something. Nobody knew what though and soon one by one everyone fell asleep. Except for Inuyasha and Shorin, through the snoring around them they remained awake and as alert as ever.

"You tired yet?" Shorin asked.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. He really was but he wasn't going to let Shorin know that. He figured he would need practice anyway. They would spend tonight, tomorrow afternoon and tomorrow night here in this place. The reason he needed to practice was because a night he dreaded most was coming to him. The night that would turn him mortal. Shorin didn't know his secret yet…

(If there are people out there send a message of what you think so far. Over Christmas break I need something to inspire me so send ideas, comments or what I need work on.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spirit Orb

Inuyasha stared out the window his eyes feeling heavy from lack of sleep. He was normally wide and awake but tonight he just couldn't stay awake...

"Inuyasha...?" Inuyasha heard Shorin say from what seemed like far away. Soon he felt himself lying on the ground and slowly drifting off.

Inuyasha quickly sat up that night hearing a rumbling. He looked around yawning everybody else asleep. He didn't know where the rumbling had come from and it had stopped so he slowly lowered his head...then the rumbling came once more. Inuyasha slowly peeked his head out the door and gasped the group soon waking up to the rumbling.

A demon was tearing into the side of the mountain! As it walked towards them it shrank to about 7ft tall. It was wearing a crown like piece atop its head and in the center was the Spirit Orb! Apparently Lupin was all talk when he said he would get it.

"The Spirit Orb!" Slash cried...or at least everyone thought so.

Kagome pulled Slash out of its sheath assuming a position. Inuyasha did the same and Sango got Hirakotsu ready. Shorin once more had his fingertips lit with lightning and Miroku was lying in the cabin sleeping.

Kagome charged once more possessed and slashed at the demon. She cried out in shock when an invisible force field repelled her and sent her flying into the air. Kilala came to the rescue because as Kagome fell Kilala flew beneath.

"Good save Kilala!" Sango cried and quickly hurled Hirakotsu forward and smiled as it didn't stop. It hit the demon cracking in two before sliding across the snow completely useless.

Shorin ran forward and blast lightning at the demon then charged forward only to get a claw swung around into his side hurling him. Shorin skid across the snow chunks of ice flying up in the air. Sitting up Shorin groaned.

Miroku slowly walked out rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey what's everyone doing?" he asked yawning.

His eyes grew wide as the demon began slashing at him. Miroku dodged in perfect timing his eyes huge. He was tired but he knew he was being attacked. At this point all that mattered was dodging...and waiting for someone to save him from this frenzy.

Kagome came to the rescue running in and slashing. She didn't get slammed back and smiled as the sword connected slicing into his arm. She cried out when a bright light shot from his arm blasting Kagome back. She fell to the ground not a scratch on her except a small black hole where the demon blasted. That's when she felt the burning in her arm. It felt like her whole arm was on fire! It started where the demon blasted and ran up and down her arm.

"I-It burns...," Kagome said clutching her arms.

Sango dropped down by Kagome and looked at her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"M-My arm...," she gasped softly the pain getting worse making her lurch forward on her knees. "I-If you cut that thing head on your gonna end up like me."

Inuyasha charged in then jumped up swinging his sword down. He gasped when the demon blocked with one hand. "Uh oh...," he said when it raised its other hand gathering energy in its hand blasting him in the air.

He hit the ground as Shorin ran past blasting lightning at it. "I'll help!"

He smiled as the first bullet smashed into its side burning it. He frowned when it knocked the 2nd towards Miroku.

"Whoa!" Miroku cried diving forward the lightning grazing his hair. "THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" he bellowed.

"Well...you should have...GOTTEN OUT OF THE WAY!" Shorin retorted knowing it was a lame excuse from the start.

Kagome stood slowly only able to use her right arm now. She slowly walked in between Shorin and Inuyasha. "Quit fighting...that's not going to help any of us right now," she winced slowly her arm turning black.

"Kagome...," Inuyasha said. He stared at her arm and all the pain she was in. That's when his rage took over as he quickly slashed the demon ignoring as the light blasted into both of his legs. Then he jabbed his sword forward into the demons chest before falling his legs burning in complete pain.

The demon stumbled back bleeding heavily. It placed a hand over the blood then smeared the blood over the Spirit Orb. Slowly the Spirit Orb began shining brightly as it slowly unleashed a blast. When everyone thought their life was over they seen a figure jump down as a shield absorbed the blast sending it back with much more force destroying the demon.

She was a young girl that looked Shorin's age. She had long blonde hair that tumbled down to her shoulders. She looked at everyone with blue eyes and smiled. "Are all of you ok?" she asked.

Whether this new person was friend or foe they were soon to find out. But she had the Spirit Shield and they hoped she was a friend...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spirit Shield

"Who are you?" Miroku cried.

"Kitsune, owner of the Spirit Shield and enemy of demons," she said glancing at Inuyasha. "That would include you dog-boy."

"Hey!" Inuyasha bellowed slowly standing despite the burning in his legs. "I may be demon but I'm nothing like them!"

"You're right," she said walking to him slowly tweaking his ears. "You're much better I'd say. You're the first demon that didn't try killing me on the first meeting."

Inuyasha slowly fell back onto his butt wincing. The burning in his legs was becoming too much and if she stayed that would be another person that would know his secret. She seemed friendly enough but appearances could be deceiving.

Shorin walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down looking at his legs. White light surrounded his hands as he slowly placed his hand on Inuyasha's legs. Slowly his leg began returning to normal the marks began disappearing as Shorin smiled. Then he walked over to Kagome and began the process. Falling to the ground sighing Shorin ran a hand through his hair.

"2 healings after a fight isn't as easy as it looks…," he said softly.

"Are any of you human…?" Kitsune asked staring after seeing the healing.

"Everyone but Inuyasha," Sango said. "And Kilala of course."

"Erm…who's Inuyasha and Kilala…?" Kitsune asked blinking slightly.

"I'll tell her," Kagome said. "I'm Kagome, the guy with the dog ears is Inuyasha, Sango is the one that told you their names, Miroku is the one with the staff, Shorin is the one who healed us, Kilala is the cat that's on Sango's shoulders."

Kitsune nodded looking at everyone. One minute she's in battle mode the next she's confused over everyone's names.

"Thank you for getting the Spirit Orb," a gravely voice said from behind.

Everyone turned seeing Lupin pick up the Spirit Orb the blood washed away clean. "It's a pity though that you have the shield, I guess all I have left to do is gather the Spirit Staff. Of course unless you can fight well you'll never get to it in time. I bid you farewell until we meet again which you may not have enough time to live to see me," he said disappearing once more.

"Lupin…," Kit (who is Kitsune) growled her shield glowing. "This can't be good…he didn't get the items that make the two powerful together but he's still getting the most powerful ones. If we don't get this next item…I don't know what we're going to do. Kagome you have the Spirit Sword and I have the Spirit Shield. I don't know how you got yours but that doesn't matter right now."

"Wait…how did you suddenly become ruler?" Inuyasha asked his eyebrow raised.

Kit blushed slightly. "I-I'm not I'm just saying what would be the best plan for us to use…," she said meekly.

"Right…well we're still trying to rest we're staying in our cabin for the night and then we can go out," Inuaysha said standing and walking back inside.

_Tonight!_ Kagome thought her eyes wide. Now she was finally remembering about Inuyasha losing his powers once a month, the night he becomes mortal. Now that she remembered she was worried…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried catching up to him everyone sitting outside talking even in the cold snow. "You turn mortal tonight don't you?" she whispered looking at him.

"Yeah…," he said sighing softly. "When the Shikon Jewel was put back together instead of letting it get sealed away I should have wished for myself to stay half-demon all the time…"

"Well…if it means anything I'm glad you do…it just means that no matter how strong someone is they have at least one weakness," Kagome said hopefully wondering what his reaction would be.

"I don't want any weaknesses though," he said softly sitting down on the wooden floor. "I want to just be half-demon all the time…and not be full demon. At one time I wanted to be full demon but then I met you Miroku and Sango and my opinion changed slowly. Now I just want to remain half-demon but without turning mortal."

"Lord Inuyasha!" a voice cried.

"Well well if it isn't Myoga coming to us after the battle."

"Battle?" Myoga asked for once not running but actually coming in late.

"Never mind, what is it that you want?"

"Well Lord Inuyasha there was a demon that came into the place I was…um…guarding. A demon broke in and is now fighting the four Lords of Spirit so he can get the Spirit Staff to use. If he gets all four he'll be unstoppable."

"He won't get all four," Kagome said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Myoga asked blinking.

"Because I have the Spirit Sword and Kitsune has the Spirit Shield…," Kagome finished softly.

"What!" Myoga bellowed loud even though he was so small. "That's great now you stand a fighting chance even if he does have the most powerful items! You have the Spirit Orb and Sword…that's great…"

"No…we have the Spirit Sword and _Shield_," Kagome said.

"Oh! Well...um…best of luck then! The Temple is at the other side of the mountains…goodbye!" he said quickly leaving.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried then sighed.

Miroku, Shorin and Kit walked in with sticks and twigs they found around the place. Feeding the fire they sat around it warming them up.

Inuyasha ate ramen silently then threw the container in the fire to burn before sitting in the corner. Shadows shrouded him his kimono the only thing that was showing.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome remained silent about this. They all knew what was happening and nobody wanted to tell Shorin or Kit. They were on their team but it was Inuyasha's choice to tell them when he was ready…which wouldn't exactly be this time…or knowing Inuyasha next time.

Inuyasha sighed softly as he felt the dog ears and claws disappear. His fangs slowly turned into normal teeth and his hair slowly turned black. He was mortal now and hopefully nobody would notice him…until sunrise.

"Inuyasha?" Shorin asked.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back already cranky.

"Why are you sitting over there in the corner?"

"Come on out here…," Kit said. "I'm sorry if what I said earlier about being enemies to demons offended you."

"Offended me?" Inuyasha snorted. "Don't flatter yourself something like that wouldn't offend me."

"Well then come out!" Shorin insisted.

"Fine…," Inuyasha agreed reluctantly slowly walking out of the shadows as Kit and Shorin gasped.

"Y-You're…," Shorin began.

"Mortal…," Kit finished.

"If you were expecting protection tonight I won't be much use. I can't use my Tetsusaiga like this."

"Inuyasha…why didn't you tell us?" Shorin asked. "I mean sure we're new here but we're still friends…"

"I didn't know how you would react to me being this weak. After all nobody else knew until I transformed in front of them."

Sitting down Inuyasha sighed softly.

"Well…I say after tonight we set out tomorrow morning," Kit said breaking the tension.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea to get an early start on things," Shorin said.

Tomorrow they would go after the Spirit Staff.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Another Tournament?

Inuyasha sighed walking outside smelling the crisp mountain air. It was morning and he was back to being demon. All night he had to wait for this moment to finally feel safe. He stretched slightly as Miroku, Sango, Kit, Shorin and Kagome came out. The glare from the snow took everyone's eyes a moment to adjust.

"Well…all we have to do is make it on the other side of the mountain!" Kit said brightly.

"Before night?" Shorin asked sighing. "It's impossible to try and do something like that…"

"Well we're not exactly weak humans even you guys can do it," Inuyasha said. "Especially if you ride of Kilala though that would exhaust her…"

Miroku sighed and looked ahead. The snow would make this even more dangerous. Of course whenever there was danger involved everyone was able to bring out their full potential.

As the four of them set off they noticed their legs growing weary. The snow made them force their legs harder and the fact they were going up didn't help any either.

"H-How much can w-we take?" Kagome asked holding her hand over a stitch in her side.

"C-Cant be to far," Shorin panted slightly.

Inuyasha walked calmly ahead, he didn't have to use as much force and since he was half-demon it was easy for him. He sighed looking back everyone panting, sweaty and close to collapsing. He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Stand back everyone," he ordered as he swung his sword. A beam stretched from the sword blowing away the snow creating a path for everyone to walk at.

"H-How did you do that?" Kagome asked in awe.

"I was able to train long enough to downgrade my Wind Scar on command to a powerful wind, even without the demonic aura."

"Amazing…," Miroku whispered softly.

As the group walked on their breathing became normal once again. In no time they were at the top of the mountain. Just below them a small temple sat peacefully, seeming untouched by time.

"Well we all know how to get down," Inuyasha said smiling and jumped down quickly sliding through the snow. "Last one down loses!"

Kagome smiled and quickly followed as well as everyone else. Inuyasha had a head start but they were quickly catching up. They slowed to a stop as Inuyasha crashed into the steps causing a large hole. "

"Ow…," he muttered softly.

"What's all the commotion!" someone roared opening the door. A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes looked around.

Kagome slowly slid down. "Er…we came to get the Spirit Staff."

"Oh! You're another challenger," she said smiling. "I'm Keiko and my 5 brothers will be happy to fight."

"Wait…I thought there were only 4 Lords of Spirit," Miroku cried.

"There are but we chose two alternates and since there are six of you everything worked out fine."

"Fine," Shorin said walked over helping Inuyasha up. "We'll play this game and we will get the Spirit Staff."

"Now that's the fighting spirit I like to hear," Keiko said smiling. "I see you have the Spirit Sword that'll help you greatly. Some other demon came in search of the Spirit Staff and he had the Spirit Orb but we chased him off so I do hope you present more of a challenge for me," she said smiling leading them all inside.

Warmth hit them as they walked behind her. Soon they were led into a plain room a weapon rack on one end. The floor was smooth and flat 5 people behind her, all of them boys.

"I'll be the last fighter in this tournament and the floor shifts Elements each time you fight so that makes things more interesting."

"Fine," Shorin said walking to the center. "I'll fight first."

"Alright then first up Lupin against Shroin!" Keiko cried.

A burly man with jet black hair stood up smiling. He walked over to Shorin. "I've never lost a match yet," he said in a booming voice.

"Yeah yeah I've heard that boast from many people whose memory I keep alive by beating them up again."

Soon a rumbling below them started the arena beginning to shift elements. Pools of deep water began opening up around them clouds gathering near the ceiling as a downpour started. Lightning sparks danced off his body as he looked around.

"This is a new twist…," he mumbled softly. If he tried losing his lightning here not only would his opponent get shocked he would too!

"Scared yet? You should be," Lupin said smiling the water gathering and floating around his body. "This has been my favorite place to fight, I may not be a Water Elemental but hey the fact that I'm a Lord of Spirit means that I can control any Element."

"There's nothing that's duller than listening to you talk," Shorin said his eyes narrowed.

Lupin charged a sword forming out of the water freezing over. Slashing at Shorin he smiled. "My Water can turn into Ice at will so say your prayers now!"

Ducking and jumping back Shorin looked at his sleeve. A thin tear slowly formed in it as well as a cut. "Well…that can't be good…"

"Of course it isn't good if you get hit with that thing your dead," Inuyasha called from the sidelines.

"You think I don't know this!"

"Well if you do you definitely aren't showing it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Keep your mind on the battle!" Lupin bellowed slashing again.

Shorin dodged slipping on the rain under Lupin. "This isn't the type of fun I expected this to be!"

Lupin turned and slashed as Shorin jumped away.

Shorin places a hand over his chest blood leaking out of the cut he got. He looked at the blood sighing. He looked up and smiled charging towards Lupin. As he got there he jumped over the next slash going straight in the air. As he rose higher he used the clouds calling lightning from them. Swinging his hand down he watched the lightning slam into Lupin. Hitting the ground Shorin looked at his fingers. Both were burnt smoke rolling from them.

"Good thing I didn't use my entire arm…," Shorin said softly.

"It's too bad you did…," a voice said from the smoke. Lupin stepped out slowly his whole body smoking. Long tears were in his clothes and he was bleeding from the impact.

"H-How in the world…," Shorin gasped softly backing away.

"It's quite easy to be honest; all I did was shield myself with Ice to block the impact. It didn't hold up long but it did save me from death."

Shorin smiled and stood slowly. "You do know I don't plan on giving up right?"

"I kind of guessed that, your pushing yourself to the limits as it is. Getting Lightning directly from the sky puts a serious toll on the body part you use as well as the energy you actually have," Lupin said.

"I already know that!" Shorin yelled his eye twitching.

"Could have fooled me," Lupin said.

Shorin charged lightning surrounding him in anger. He lifted his fists up and slammed them in the ground and lightning shot through the water shocking both him and Lupin. He winced the pain surging through his body as Lupin fell to his knees. Shorin saw Lupin throw up a shield before passing out.

"Winner…Shorin," Keiko said put out.

Shorin smiled and stood walking over to everyone.

"Good job," Inuyasha said patting him on the back.

Shorin fell forward to the ground. "Thanks," he said before passing out.

"I guess I'll go next," Inuyasha said the arena turning to normal.

"You'll face Flash," Keiko said.

"Flash?" Inuyasha asked.

A small kid appeared at Inuyasha's feet. "I'm Flash!"

Inuyasha looked around then looked down at the small kid laughing. "Yeah right like I'm supposed to fight a little kid!"

"Scared I'm guessing?" he asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha roared.

"Begin!" Keiko cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Speed!

Inuyasha looked at Flash a smirk on his face. He would in this and then face the next opponent. He thought it would be an easy win but he was dead wrong. As he brought his claws down towards Flash he sliced nothing but air. Soon he felt a familiar rumbling beneath him. The arena began changing as burnt trees came up fire swirling around them. Ashes lay scattered around the place small flickering flames stretching in places.

"The Fire Arena," Flash said smiling. "You'll be burnt to a crisp in no time."

"Don't be so sure…," Inuyasha said clenching his fist. "You may be fast but I'm fast too."

"To me you're as slow as a slug," Flash said balancing on one foot.

Inuyasha growled and slashed at Flash with his claws once more slicing nothing but air. He watched Flash move and charged after him punching forward getting blasted back into a burning tree.

"With high speeds I can make it so when I stop the wind pushes you away," Flash said smiling.

"Brat…," Inuyasha muttered softly sitting up. Soot covered his arms the heat passing through his clothes. If he got hit by fire directly he would be in trouble.

"Only reason you're calling me a brat is because you're losing if it was any other opponent you'd be complimenting him."

"Fat chance…," Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsusaiga.

Flash smiled. "The famous Tetsusaiga, able to slay 100 demons with a single slash, it will be an honor to defeat the one who wields it."

Inuyasha glared his anger rising.

"If Flash keeps it up he will be in trouble," Miroku said checking over Shorin's wounds who was still knocked out.

"All he's trying to do is provoke Inuyasha so he'll fight blindly…obviously he doesn't know when Inuyasha's mad he fights better than before," Sango said softly staring at the two.

Inuyasha leapt back as Flash went on the offensive punching at him swiftly. Inuyasha had enough time to block each with Tetsusaiga. If this kept up Flash would win this and Inuyasha would lose. Flying back as Flash stopped Inuyasha pushed his sword into the ground skidding back. Jumping over his sword Inuyasha leapt on Flash.

"Now try your quick feet!" Inuyasha panted.

"Gladly," Flash said smiling and quickly began running around the field.

Inuyasha cried out but kept a tight hold on Flash hoping to wear him down. He didn't think Flash would actually have enough energy or strength to do this. Flying off of him Inuyasha crashed through a burning tree heat immediately passing through.

"He's dead now," Flash said smiling looking at everyone. "There's no way a demon or human could live through that."

"Oh really…?" Inuyasha asked standing up his body burnt. "Cause I'm both demon and human and I'm still alive…answer that then."

"I can tell you have human blood in you, you won't give up even if it means death or it could just be that your stupid."

Inuyasha suddenly flung his sword as Flash running towards him. Jumping up he punched Rinku out of the arena as people moved to dodge the body.

"This time I win…,"

"Winner…Inuyasha," Keiko said sighing. "And since you're still able to fight you can choose to stay in or leave."

Inuyasha's head dropped passing out but still standing with Tetsusaiga.

"Ok guess your-" Keiko began but stopped a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"He's still in the arena," a man twice the size of her said.

"F-Fine," Keiko said. "Inuyasha vs. Ladon."

Everyone was in awe including the other three on Keiko's side.

Ladon stepped up smiling a sword on each side of his body. "Time to repay you for beating up Flash."

Inuyasha unable to respond got punched across the field. His head remaining down he fell but still in the arena. Ladon kept pummeling him showing no mercy.

"That's it!" Kagome yelled pulling out an arrow and firing it past Ladon scraping his side. "Either let someone else join the fight or have an arrow stuck in your head what's it going to be?"

"Fine," Ladon said throwing him into Miroku who stumbled catching him uneasily.

Kagome stepped up dropping the bow and arrow pulling out Slash her eyes narrowed.

"Ho, you plan to use the Spirit Sword on me do you," Ladon said laughing. "Get real unless he chooses you as a master you have no way of defeating me."

"I already did," Kagome rasped once more in a different voice. This time though both of them were working together. This time both of them were mad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Swords collide

"You did a terrible thing by attacking someone who was down," Kagome said an odd aura swirling around her. "That's something that no matter how much you would beg I'd never be able to forgive you."

Ladon smiled pulling out both swords. "We'll see who's going to beg once I slash you down."

Kagome stood the calmly her eyes half closed. "Yeah yeah you going to keep talking or are you going to fight?"

Ladon growled baring his fangs. He began to charge but stopped as the arena changed. High winds began blowing causing Kagome to look around.

"This is definitely going to change things for both sides," Keiko said softly.

"Ladon was acting weird," someone said next to her. "Normally he doesn't care if something happens."

"I know Rinku…it's odd…and I'm worried," Kit said.

Ladon took a slash at Kagome who blocked with her sword. Jumping over the second slash she brought her sword down. Getting blocked by Ladon who had his swords in an X blocking.

"Your good," he said his foot coming up in an odd angle kicking her stomach. "But I'm better."

Kagome fell back the wind knocked out of her. Gasping for air she looked at Ladon her eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong?" he asked laughing. "You knew what you were getting into before this fight began. Or maybe you just didn't know how fearsome we could be."

"Well at least I know you didn't kill Inuyasha with those wimpy punches and kicks. I honestly don't think you can defeat me now if that's your best shot. You have just enough power to knock the air out of someone but aside from that you're pretty weak. That's why you use two swords instead of one. You need one to block and one to attack," Kagome said.

Ladon flinched his anger rising. He knew that she was right but he wasn't about to admit that to her. "I'll show you real swordsmanship!" he roared charging her his swords drawn. A dagger slipped out of his sleeve as he swung his sword.

Kagome leapt back out of pure instinct then cried out as the dagger stabbed into her stomach. Biting her lip she grabbed it wrenching it out blood dripping down her stomach.

"Dirty trick…," she muttered softly.

"Everything is fair in these types of fights," he said smiling.

"Really now…well then I guess you don't mind if I say my warm-ups over then?" Kagome asked looking at him.

He nodded as Kagome charged jumping into the air quickly. The high winds kept her up longer than normally as she landed in front of Ladon swinging her sword knocking it out of his hands catching the other.

"Now I have two swords and you have one," Kagome said her eyes narrowed.

Ladon swung wildly then lurched forward as the sword got buried deep into his stomach. Lifting up his head he fell to the side. "Y-You win…"

Kagome pulled the sword out gently sighing softly. "I know I said I'd make you beg but that was all talk…," she said picking him up taking him to the other side of the arena. As Kagome walked back she fell forward into Miroku.

"Her aura's exhausted…," he said softly. "I'll fight, then Sango, an then you Kit…if I lose one of you will have to take down two but I'll try to get down two myself…this way if one of you happens to lose the other one will be tired and you'll know some of his attacks…see all of you later."

Miroku stepped into the arena as the winds slowly died down. He blinked as Keiko stepped up into the arena. She seemed to be the team leader so why was she suddenly stepping in the arena?

"Rinku…I want you to fight after me then you fight Yuu," she said stretching her arm. "I don't know who's the deadliest and who's the best fighter on their team is but I'm just hoping it's him…I'll fight…then everything will be up to you."

"You care for your team-mates do you?" Miroku asked blinking. He picked up the sword that was lying at the edge of the arena. Now he was going to use it, doubting his staff and sutras would do much against Holy ones. Especially since those weapons were meant for demons and evil spirits.

"Of course I do, I couldn't overrule Ladon though. He's my older brother…and my dad taught us in any situation listen to my older brother…I'm sorry," Keiko replied softly.

"It's alright, Inuyasha's alive…burnt and bruised but alive," Miroku said smiling.

Keiko smiled and looked at Miroku. "Have you even been slashed by a sword before?"

"Yeah…why?" Miroku asked.

"Because the pain you're about to feel from mine is going to be much worse," she said Spirit Energy channeling into her palm. A sword about the size of what Miroku was holding right now slowly began forming.

"Nobody has even been able to fight me into having to use Spirit Sword form 2…maybe you'll be lucky enough to see it," she said.

"And maybe you'll be lucky enough to knock me out," he said winking slightly.

Sango flinched her eye twitching. He was flirting with her now of all times!

"He's a ladies man alright…," Kit said looking at the arena.

"Nothing but a pervert…," Sango said her fist clenched in rage. "I'll kill him after this match!"

Miroku blinked not hearing this as he looked back at Sango and Kit's icy stares. "Yeah…I knew I was getting a bad vibe…"

"Looks like your cheerleaders have turned against you," Keiko said smiling.

"Yeah…I'm used to that," Miroku said softly.

"Maybe if you'd stop flirting with the enemy before you fight them?" Keiko suggested smiling.

"Who's flirting?" Miroku cried blinking. For once he was actually flirting with her and not knowing it…something he should get a medal for.

Miroku charged with his sword and swung at her quickly. She blocked just before it hit her blinking.

"You have good physical skills for a monk," she said the two pushing against each other in stalemate. "I thought monks would need to practice with Spirit Energy instead…"

"I have better Spirit Energy than physical skills but this will do for now," Miroku said pushing against her. "Besides…ask anybody I know…I'm not your average monk."

Sango sighed shaking her head in disgust. "That's not something that you should be proud of…"

Miroku kept pushing his sword against hers then blinked as he suddenly slipped. Ice began forming everywhere as he blinked. "An Ice arena…," he muttered softly. "Well this is definitely something we're used to." (Refer to my 1st story.)

"Wait for it," Keiko said smiling. "It gets better in a few seconds."

Miroku blinked as he looked up ice needles jutting out of the ceiling. One fell and stuck to the ground in front of his feet. Through the fall and when it actually hit the ground the needle didn't turn dull or lose any of its weight.

"T-This is better!" Miroku stuttered out his eyes wide.

"Well…for me it is for you it just might be endless torture," Keiko said snickering at his fear. "If you're a monk you shouldn't be scared of such a simple thing as ice."

"Yeah your right!" Miroku said scrambling to his feet. "Ice is a simple thing to me! Ice daggers that fall from the ceiling to slice through your body is a different story!"

Keiko smiled and charged using the ice to propel her faster. She swung her sword at Miroku who blocked but got sent flying with the ice. Traction was worse here than it was in the Temple of Ice. How people here fought in these conditions were something Miroku would never figure out.

"Here there's no traction at all…," Miroku said. "How is it your able to move so swiftly?"

Keiko pointed down at her feet both of them giving off a faint glow.

"Spirit Energy…," Miroku said slapping his forehead. "Just how…do you channel Spirit Energy?" he wondered out loud.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kit cried from the sidelines. "YOU JUST TOLD HER YOU'RE WEAKNESS!"

Miroku blinked and looked at Keiko smiling. "Just forget everything you heard about me ok?"

"No can do," she said smiling and charged. "You don't know how and that's something that will help to my advantage."

Miroku blocked with his sword digging his heels in the ice. "I can definitely say I like your Code of Honor more than Ladon's."

"Ladon…I have no idea what made him act that way," Keiko said. "Normally he wouldn't but let's not dwell on the past."

"I have no problem with that," Miroku said.

"I have to say I like your style," Keiko said smiling.

Miroku smiled and pushed against her sword the ice making it harder. Slipping he cried out sliding under her and looked back as a ball of Spirit Energy came towards him. Grabbing an ice pillar and flipping up Miroku blinked held down. He looked to his leg and seen an ice dagger that fell from the ceiling catching his clothes! He watched the energy get closed and cried out shielding his arms up.

As the ice cleared Miroku blinked completely unharmed.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," Keiko said looking at Miroku.

Miroku looked down and blinked slowly. The sword he was holding was now a sword made out of Spirit Energy just like Keiko's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spirit Swords

Miroku smiled softly at the fact that out of pure accident he created a sword.

"Well…this is definitely an interesting turn…Miroku may be able to actually win this match now," Sango said.

Shorin and Inuyasha slowly sat up at the same time groaning softly.

"My head…," Shorin said.

"My entire body…," Inuyasha muttered.

"Hey could you quiet down, Kagome's not injured but she's still exhausted so shut up!" Kit said.

Kagome sat up slowly at the sound of Kit's yelling. "Why are we all yelling…," she asked running a hand through her hair blinking.

"No reason…," Kit muttered.

Everyone looked up towards the ice arena. Now everyone's attention was on the battle field…and the fate of Miroku.

Miroku looked at his sword wondering if it could transform into a shield then almost cried out again as it did. Smiling he started running towards Keiko and threw the shield down onto the ice using it as a snowboard.

Keiko blinked and swiftly took off ahead of Miroku going quickly through a tunnel of ice. As she raised her hands she winked Spirit Energy was again forming. "Sorry but it's the end of the line for you," she said as Miroku entered.

Miroku blinked as she shot Spirit Energy the ice slowly crumbling from the beginning heading for him! Urging the shield to go faster he scaled the side of the ice tunnel flying out landing on top. As he slid faster he put his hand to a curve of the shield and lifted as he slowly went towards Keiko off the top of the tunnel. The shield changed to a sword as Miroku's weight pulled him down towards her.

Keiko jumped to the side her arm getting a thin cut along it. She winced in pain and spun swinging her sword at Miroku's side.

Miroku blocked then blinked as a 2nd sword slowly formed in her 2nd hand.

"L-Ladon may use them for his own strategy but I actually know how to use them!" she yelled slashing Miroku's side.

Miroku screamed in pain falling to his knees his side burning with pain and bleeding heavily. He looked at Keiko and turned his shield to a sword as she slashed at him. He gasped as he was suddenly lifted by it and thrown crashing into an ice pillar wincing.

"Give up now…," Keiko said her eyes narrowed.

"I…can't give up…not yet," Miroku said standing slowly. "If I lose even this battle…then I could cost everyone the Spirit Staff…and that's something I'm not going to do!" he yelled his aura suddenly flaming around him.

Keiko blinked and charged. _He's becoming a nuisance and if his Spirit Aura rises any higher and he notices there's no way that I can win!_

"It's time to give in!" she yelled as the 2nd sword formed into the first giving her even more power. She swung it swiftly towards Miroku.

Miroku blinked and blocked with the shield using his own Spirit Energy to keep from getting sent flying. Digging the shield into the ground he looked at Keiko his breathing short and ragged. "You aren't…going to win!" he rasped as a sword formed in his left hand. Slashing at Keiko he smirked as she blocked forming a shield of her own.

"You're not the only one that can form weapons at will…," she said smiling.

"This is intense…," Inuyasha said. "I had no idea Miroku could even fight like that…"

"Neither did I…," Kagome said blinking. "I mean sure he was the carrier of the Shield that carried the Spirit Orbs but still…this is something I would never expected from him…"

Sango remained silent staring straight ahead. She knew Miroku could fight like this and she always had. He preferred not to use violence of this type unless he absolutely had to…and this was one of those occasions. "GO MIROKU!" she suddenly yelled surprising everyone.

Miroku smiled as he heard the call swinging the sword as the two leapt back instantaneously.

"Well…this is definitely a drug out battle," Miroku said wheezing. Now that he was using the Spirit Energy for so long it was finally starting to take a toll on him. Keiko on the other hand, who was used to barely looked as though she was out of breath.

Keiko charged Miroku then changed her sword into a staff using it to pole-vault over Miroku. Landing she quickly changed it back to a sword stabbing at Miroku.

Miroku suddenly coughed up blood as a sword entered his back. He looked behind him weakly and swung as Keiko sluggishly.

Keiko leapt back and Miroku grabbed onto her leg getting drug with her. "I-I win…," he said slamming his sword up into her stomach as it disappeared.

Keiko stumbled back her eyes wide. "C-Curse it all…," she said faintly before falling back.

Rinku quickly appeared in the arena catching her. "Good match…," he said before walking to the edge lightly placing her out of the arena.

Miroku walked to the edge of the arena stumbling slightly. Blood flowed freely out of his back as he collapsed Shorin healing Inuyasha at the moment after healing himself and Kagome.

Rinku walked back into the arena as Sango slowly stepped in. Depending on the type of arena her Hirakotsu could be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rinku asked softly blushing slightly.

"Yeah I-why are you blushing?"

Rinku remained silent then looked up. "Nervous around girls…leave me alone."

Sango giggled softly before charging. As she ran she gasped as a tree shot up in front of her shattering the ice. More trees slowly formed as the ice went away.

"Forest Arena," Rinku said disappearing into the trees. "I'm a master of manipulating plants…so this arena is very good for me. As for you I can't say as it's best."

Sango cured under her breath knowing he was right. Hirakotsu couldn't do anything but give her spot away in this forest. If she so much as swung it, the end could be near. Leaning Hirakotsu on a tree she pulled out a sword instead.

"Wise choice,"Rinku's voice rang out causing Sango to jump clutching her sword tightly. "Are you scared?"

"I'll tell you flat out I'm scared…," Sango said softly her voice seeming to be swallowed up by the forest. She looked around nervously hearing leaves rustle sweating slightly. If this silence lasted much longer she feared she would go crazy. Running over she picked up Hirakotsu and flung it as hard as she could as it slammed through trees cutting many of them down.

"What're you doing?" Rinku roared.

"You already knew where I was so I just thought it'd be easier to show you where I was," Sango said stepping into the clearing.

"Well…it's too bad for you," Rinku said as vines slowly snaked their way around Sango's ankles binding her to the spot. "Because I can control plants too…"

Sango blinked as the vines suddenly snapped shut around her as she struggled to get free. Pulling at her ankles she cried out as she suddenly fell. Falling on her face she winced slightly tearing as the vines.

Rinku sighed softly and pulled out a sword made purely out of the vines. "I do hate to smear this with blood but it doesn't look like your going to give up that easily…oh well," he said smiling and charged forward.

Sango blinked struggling harder and rolled to the side just as the sword slammed down where her head was a second ago. She looked at Rinku and leapt at him to tackle him but missed stumbling slightly. As she fell she rolled swinging her feet taking Rinku's feet from under him.

Rinku fell and Sango dove for his sword cutting herself free. Standing she threw the sword back at Rinku when it began snaking its way around her wrist. Now she was back in the fight. This time she wouldn't allow herself to be caught in a trap like that so easily. She sighed softly as Rinku stood with his sword ready. It looked like this was going to be a sword fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Plant, Sword, Arrow and Shield

Sango charged and slashed at Rinku who blocked with his sword. The two kept slashing but matched each others perfectly. Nobody was getting a hit on each other. One hit though could decide the match.

"Come on Sango…," Inuyasha muttered softly. "We're counting on you…we can't lose to even one of them or this whole thing will turn around…Kit can you even fight well?"

"Er…well I use the Spirit Shield obviously…um…I also know how to slightly use a sword. My best method of attack is using Spirit Energy to make attacks. I can create a dragon out of Spirit Energy and um…I can use my Spirit Energy longer than Keiko did…so that's my specialty."

Sighing Inuyasha lowered his face into his palm. "We're doomed…aren't we?"

"We're not doomed!" Kit snapped. "Just you wait even if Sango loses I'm sure I can take both of them down…I'm just not busting with confidence," she finished meekly.

Sango jabbed her sword forward and missed. Jumping to the side she kept moving quickly Rinku now taking the offense. She had just enough time to dodge an attack before another came in at her. If things like this kept up she would lose to him in no time. Crying out she gasped as a plant tripped her falling on her back. She rolled to the side then screamed in pain as his sword jabbed in her leg.

Rinku blinked slightly blushing once more. He pulled the sword out. "A-Are you ok?" he asked his nervousness taking over.

"K-Keep your mind on the battle!" Sango said using her uninjured leg delivering a swift kick into his stomach.

Rinku felt the air get knocked out of him as he stumbled back gasping.

Sango stood slowly her injured leg bleeding heavily. She wouldn't be able to run very fast with a bum leg. If she managed to run it'd be painful as she did. Her best chance would be to wait for Rinku to attack, get him in close range combat and end it with the sweep of her sword or Hirakotsu.

"Bring it on…," Sango said sticking out her tongue.

"Gladly!" Rinku said all traces of nervousness gone. He charged and swung his sword at Sango as his sword got deflected. Sango whipped her arm around and smirked as she hit something solid.

Gasping she backed away seeing vines snake around the sword. Not only had the vines blocked her sword attack it had taken the sword away too!

Rinku smiled another sword forming in his hand. "This is why I can't be beaten in a forest arena…my whole body might as well be a shield!"

"Shields can be broken," Sango said as she picked up Hirakotsu. Sango looked at the weapons on her side and smirked slightly.

Rinku blinked as he seen Sango's arms moving behind Hirakotsu. "What is she doing…," he muttered slightly blinking.

Sango bent down seeing the broken arrow Kagome had fired at Ladon. She used the strap of it aiming and fired at Rinku then hurled Hirakotsu at him. Running behind the trees she saw the weapons she had strapped to it flying directly at Rinku.

Rinku blinked as swords and other weapons came at him. He blocked with his sword deflecting most of them then skidded slightly as Hirakotsu hit him head on. That's when he felt the sword stabbing through his back and coming out his stomach.

"Told you…shields can be broken," Sango said smiling as her leg gave away.

Rinku breathed softly his breathing short and ragged. Not only had he been fooled but he had been stabbed too…

"Touché Sango…," he said softly pulling out the sword and smirked. "But I had an Ace too," he said as a branch slammed through her chest.

Sango cried out as it flew in her. She had missed a vital blow but she knew she'd be out of the next fight. She grabbed Rinku and threw him out of the arena as hard as she could praying he wouldn't get up. He didn't.

"The winner is Sango," Yuu said barely showing any emotion at all. He stepped in the arena his slick gay hair and purple eyes seemed disarming.

Sango stumbled out of the arena into Inuyasha. "I won…sorry Kit but I think you have the most powerful person…as soon as he got in that arena I felt a demonic aura unlike any we've seen before."

Shorin healed her his breathing soft. "Kit…don't get injured to much I can't handle much more White Magic healing."

"A demonic aura eh?" Kit asked replying to Sango. "Don't worry I wont," she said talking to Shorin that time.

Yuu stood there calmly his arms behind his back. "Since you're a weaker opponent my specialty is Spirit Archery."

"Spirit Archery?" Kit repeated blinking in confusion.

He nodded as a bow and arrow made purely out of Spirit Energy formed in his hand. He smirked towards Kit. "Ready to give in?"

"Not a chance!" she said smiling. "This is way to much fun to give in now!" She suddenly blinked as a heavy rain began lightning flashing the trees disappearing.

"Lightning Arena," Yuu said.

Shorin muttered softly. "If only I had fought there…"

"Well…this is new…," Kit said softly looking around in awe. Right now she really had no idea how to fight if she didn't know his strategy. If he was using Spirit Energy he probably wouldn't fire rapidly…or would he?

"Ready?" Yuu said.

"Yeah!" Kit cried smiling in excitement. Excitement turned to fear as she began running an arrow being shot at her. Right now she wasn't using Spirit Energy to fight, right now she was seeing how he fought.

Yuu readied another Spirit Arrow taking aim and fired. He barely missed as he charged for Kit changing the arrow to a sword slashing.

Kit jumped up then blinked as the sword turned to an arrow as it fired at her. Crying out she threw up her arms calling a barrier large enough to block the arrow around her arms. As she came down she blinked Yuu gone from sight. She looked around in confusion the lightning blinding her temporarily. It hadn't blinded Yuu though as Kit suddenly felt a searing pain right above her right kneecap. She looked down long enough to see the Spirit Arrow disappearing blood running down her leg.

Everyone on the sidelines watched in awe silently cheering her on.

Slowly Kit pulled out the Spirit Shield her eyes narrowed. This time if he fired she would be ready.

"Ah…the Spirit Shield…truly a weapon that would make anyone envious," Yuu said smirking from his spot.

Kit turned and held out the shield at arms length. A blast formed in the center and shot at Yuu who leapt out from the darkness in just enough time to dodge.

"One hit like that and I'll lose this…," he said softly his eyes wide.

Kit smirked slightly despite the throbbing of her leg. She charged Yuu and dodged as another arrow fired at her swinging the shield nailing him in the head.

He felt to the ground blood trailing off his head gasping softly. He placed a hand to his head biting his lip slightly.

"I can't lose this now…," Kit said softly.

"Well…you're definitely the first who's made me have to use this technique in years," Yuu said his body glowing with Spirit Energy.

Blinking Kit slowly backed away wondering what was going on.

"Spirit Arrow Barrage!" Yuu cried as Spirit Arrows flew from his arrow at Kit.

Kit's eyes grew wide as the arrows slammed into her entire body full force.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: How…?

Kit's body lifted off the ground as she skidded back slightly. Blood blossomed from all the wounds she had as she lay on the ground her eyes blank.

"I may have accidentally killed her…oops," Yuu said smirking.

Inuyasha ran towards the arena but stopped as she seen Kit slowly stand her breathing heavy.

"Think…again I'm still…in this fight," she said weakly coughing up blood.

"How...? How are you still standing?" Yuu roared. He pulled out his Spirit Bow his rage rising.

"I used my Spirit Energy to avoid the fatal wounds," Kit said softly before charging at Yuu.

She suddenly used Spirit Energy flying at Yuu. She leapt over him and blasted him forward with her Spirit Shield. She quickly landed above him her shield to his back her eyes narrowed.

"I win…," she said softly stumbling towards everyone. Coughing up blood once more she fell into Shorin.

Shorin caught her and lay her down blinking some of her wounds healed! "Amazing…," Shorin began softly. "She was able to use her Spirit Energy to heal herself, increase her speed, jump higher, and blast with the Spirit Shield…"

"Well…," Yuu said standing up. "You've won…," jerking his finger towards a door that was slowly appearing behind them he muttered. "The Spirit Staff is in the-" he said suddenly cutting off as a staff flew through his chest.

"Your halfway right," a voice that everyone knew said. "The Spirit Staff is here but it's in my possession, you thought you chased me away but you were wrong.

"Lupin!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes…I have the Spirit Orb, and the Spirit Staff. Now hand over the Spirit Shield and Sword and I might let you live!"

"I highly doubt you'd let us live," Shorin said laying Kit against the wall.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shorin, and Kagome against him. Sango and Kit were still out cold and were in no condition to even think about fighting. Keiko, Ladon, Yuu, Flash, Rinku were out cold.

"Well…are you surprised?" Lupin said. "Aren't you at all wondering how I was so close to these fools yet also stealing the Spirit Items without them even knowing? Idiots my power is switching my forms not that it will help you now."

"We weren't wondering…," Inuyasha said.

"How could you betray us!" Keiko suddenly said pushing herself to her feet tears in her eyes.

"I didn't betray you because I've never been with you! I've been plotting this for years now!"

Tears ran down her face as Keiko flinched slightly. She was biting her lip as she sobbed slightly. Apparently Lupin and Keiko had been close…or so she had thought anyway.

(I hope you like this twist with the whole character thing.)

Blinking Inuyasha suddenly charged towards Lupin. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and swung. "Wind Scar!" he bellowed then blinked as the blast was met evenly with a sweep of the Spirit Staff.

Kagome ran behind Inuyasha jumping over him and slashing. She slashed at Lupin repeatedly each of their attacks even with each of the Spirit Items clashing. Kagome cried out in fear as the Spirit Orb glowed and sent a blast into her slamming her into one of the stone walls. She slid down it slowly the wind knocked out of her.

Miroku and Shorin charged as Miroku lifted up his hand and blasted a large hole in the roof.

"Thanks!" Shorin yelled as lightning formed in his palm blasting it at Lupin quickly.

Miroku leapt over Lupin and slashed with his Spirit Sword. "No problem!"

Lupin laughed a barrier formed from the Spirit Orb blocking Miroku's Spirit Sword with his staff.

"Pathetic!" Lupin yelled. "I only need these two items to beat all of you at once…"

"Monster!" Keiko yelled and suddenly charged him attacking blindly with two Spirit Swords in her hands.

Lupin blocked with the Spirit Staff then slammed the flat end into her stomach making it extend as she slammed into the roof. He made it decrease as she began falling to the ground.

She got caught as Sango rolled her breathing heavy. She was exhausted but she planned on fighting. "Hey guys…did you miss me?"

"More and more pests keep coming up…," Lupin said his eyes narrowed.

"Not pests…friends," Sango said smiling.

Kagome slowly stood gasping slightly. She hadn't expected the blast to have done that much.

Inuyasha smiled at everyone. Shorin and Miroku were standing by him everyone ready to attack.

"Well…this should be interesting," Inuyasha said smiling as Kagome and Sango stood by each other.

They were working together as a team.

"Well…sorry if I'm not much help but I can't let you have all the fun," Kit suddenly said stepping up beside Sango smiling despite the pain. "Besides, I still have feeling in my body thanks to your healing Shorin."

"No problem," he said smiling.

She grinned as the first wave of attacks came Sango throwing Hirakotsu, and Kit charging in behind it blasting it with the Spirit Shield increasing it's speed.

Lupin caught it his body slowly sliding back as he dug his heels into the dirt. As Kagome came in he parried with the staff slowly getting his footing.

Then the second wave came as Miroku pulled out his sword and Inuyasha pulled out his. They charged and Miroku jumped a blast of lightning just strong enough to make him go higher hit his back. Inuyasha felt one that blasted him forward. He smiled as Tetsusaiga connected with Lupin's side. Miroku came down swiftly then blinked as the Spirit Orb began glowing. He felt a burning in his body as he was slammed back into the ceiling. Crashing into the ground he groaned softly his eyes closed.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha roared then gasped in pain as the staff slammed into his head. His hands slipped of Tetsusaiga as the staff picked his body up and flung him onto the arena crashing through the stone.

Shorin was now above the Lupin and blasted lightning down on him as Kagome leapt back. She had been trying to get an opening to attack.

"Fools…," Lupin said his body protected by the Orb which had produced a barrier around him. "There's no way that any of you will be able to beat me!"

"I think your wrong," Kit said boosting forward and blasting him back into the wall. "Never underestimate us, I've been with these guys for a short time and they've impressed me every step along the way."

Lupin laid against the cracked wall his head down. Slowly he lifted his head smiling. "Well…if I can't defeat you like that...I'll defeat you in a brand new way," he said slowly lifting the Spirit Orb.

He did something unthinkable right then and there…he ate it! As he swallowed he smiled laughing. His body began morphing hideously. Claws suddenly sprouted out of his hands as his body size grew. Three horns appeared at the top of his head more sprouting out of his back. Scales began growing over his skin making it tougher to pierce as the claws shot out of his feet. His teeth grew from normal teeth to long sabers as he smiled.

Lupin had swallowed the Spirit Orb, and was now more powerful than ever.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Chapter

Chapter 12: Lupin's New Form

Lupin smiled clenching his fist slightly crushing a stone in his hand. "Now you have no hope at all," he said smiling.

"There's always hope…," Kagome said.

Miroku slowly stood then coughed up blood as Lupin appeared in front of his slamming his fist into Miroku's stomach. Miroku's body bent over Lupin's fist shuddering slightly. He looked at Lupin and smirked slightly slashing his chest.

Lupin blinked blood forming and smiled jumping up through the hole Miroku caused. Landing on the roof he jumped again and threw Miroku down forcefully through the stone ceiling!

Sango blinked seeing Miroku's body suddenly come flying down. "No!" she yelled running towards him.

They saw a blur suddenly pass by Miroku's body being rescued from the ground. Flash stood there smiling some finally woke up his body healed while he slept. "I can't leave for two seconds without something exciting happening!" he exclaimed.

Miroku was knocked out cold but still alive.

Sango smiled in relief. "Thank you…"

"Don't forget about me!" a voice suddenly cried. Rinku stepped up smiling still bleeding slightly but ok other than that.

"And me...," Keiko said her eyes narrowed.

Lupin came down smiling then blinked. "Well…everyone's back up now, not fair I'd say so then I guess I'll have to call back my puppet. Ladon!" he yelled as the stone Ladon was on shifted.

Ladon slowly stood appearing at Lupin's side smirking. He was fully healed and he no longer seemed like the Ladon that Kagome had beat.

"You see Ladon is my golem of sorts. He always has been all he knows is fighting unless I tell him otherwise. But for right now…there is no otherwise. Ladon you can attack them as much as you want and not be afraid to kill them."

Ladon smirked and charged pulling out two swords. He charged for Kagome then disappeared slashing at Rinku.

Rinku blocked with a small blade of grass he made into a thin needle. It may have looked weak but it could probably slice through steel.

( So many characters to take care of…)

"We'll take care of Ladon while your group takes care of Lupin," Yuu said slowly standing placing his hand over his chest. Sending aura directly into it his wounds slowly healed.

"Gladly," Kagome said charging Lupin. She slashed with her sword then swung his foot into his side delivering another slash.

Lupin began to slash at her then blinked as his arm was suddenly pulled back. Inuyasha stood there panting using his strength just to keep Lupin from attacking.

"Pests!" Lupin yelled and suddenly swung his arm flinging Inuyasha halfway across the room.

Keiko leapt up at Ladon slashing with two swords both blocked with his two.

Rinku came in with his slicing into Ladon's side then lurched forward onto his knees as Ladon's foot slammed into his stomach.

"Fool…," Ladon said in a slurred voice.

"You're the one talking like a drunk," Yuu said firing an arrow at Ladon. He blinked when a simple sweep of the sword parried his arrow. "How did…," He began then blinked as Ladon's body glowed. "Of course…he's drawing energy from the Spirit Orb that's in Lupin."

Flash charged in taking Yuu away as Ladon slashed.

Sango and Kit came in doing a double team attack. Sango had gotten her sword and Kit got hers. They came in from behind delivering a slash to each arm. Shorin appeared in front of Lupin blasting his chest as Kagome slashed across his chest. The sword didn't go in deep but now blood was forming.

Lupin roared in pain a ball of energy formed from his chest sweeping across the entire room. (Much like the fire wave in my last book, same affects and all)

Ladon blinked as his body was suddenly wiped out him being closest. He was only a golem and was easily destroyed as soon as the wave touched him.

Kit blinked and created a barrier decreasing the force right before it broke. She gasped softly as her feet lifted up off the ground crashing into the arena dust flying around her.

Yuu slid across the arena bouncing out on the hard floor and lay there silently.

Rinku hit the ceiling head first crashing into the wall soon after his eyes closed.

Flash blinked and began running away from the wave grabbing everyone. Soon though his speed wasn't enough as the wave threw him into Lupin who delivered a roundhouse kick to his small body kicking him into the door he came through.

Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome grabbing her as he hit a wall. He slid down it slowly protecting Kagome from the blast.

Miroku's limp body was thrown easily across the room landing next to Kit crashing full force. If he would manage to live through it he would be lucky.

Sango and Kit who had been behind Lupin got thrown backwards crashing side by side into the ground.

Shorin created his own barrier willing it not to break then fell to his knees. The barrier shattered as he wavered picking him up and flinging him into the side of the arena.

"You rats put up a good fight but in the end I won," Lupin said smirking his breathing heavy.

"Who said you won…," a voice said.

Lupin turned around seeing Kagome standing there her clothes torn. She looked ragged and like a murderer now more than ever.

"I just think I figured out how to beat you," Kagome said. Walking over channeled Spirit Energy into the sword giving enough to everyone as she breathed heavily. "Not all of its mine some of it is this sword but I think that now that everyone can fight we can probably beat you."

"Kagome…," Kit said softly. "Do you think if you and I attack instantly and then have the rest attack we can win?"

"You read my mind Kit that's exactly what my plan was going to be."

Rinku smiled his hands up as vines suddenly bound Lupin down gagging him.

Everyone nodded hearing this plan as Kit and Kagome charged. Kit unleashed a blast into Lupin and Kagome swiftly slashed him leaping to the side. Keiko charged in with her sword slashing his other side jumping out of the way as Inuyasha stabbed his stomach quickly.

Yuu fired the Arrow Barrage and Shorin blasted him with a large barrage of lightning.

When the smoke cleared all that remained was the Spirit Staff and the Spirit Orb.

"It's finally over…," Kagome said.

"I say we seal them," Keiko said as everyone nodded in agreement.

6 months later Shorin and Kit had gotten married. It was love at first sight for the two and everyone was there. Unexpectedly Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had shown up. Rin was the most excited and kept shouting out 'yay' through the entire thing.

With those two being happy Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. They were thinking about doing the same.

"Maybe next time…," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded before slowly kissing him.

For once there was a happy ending.


End file.
